Life
by Lilysdementor
Summary: Implied slash and mpreg. Harry reflects on the past. Oneshot.


Title: Life

Author: Jane Delight

Warnings: Implied slash and M-Preg.

Summary: Implied slash and m-preg. Harry reflects on the past. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

AN: I wrote this when I had nothing better to do. It's probably not one of my best pieces…

Life

A pleasant breeze ruffled his ebony mop of hair. He could he birds chirping in the distance, frogs croaking in the lake nearby. He was standing by the edge of the water, facing the sunset spreading out on the other side. The reds and oranges of the sun reflected on the water, giving it an almost breathtaking beauty. He allowed himself to reflect in this rare moment of peacefulness, on the things which had once brought him great sadness. They still did, but he no longer felt the urge to throw himself onto the floor and cry and plead and shout, telling whoever was nearby – more often than not no one – about the unfairness of it all. Why did misfortune follow him like a dark, poisonous shadow?

Standing there, drenched in the sun's last light, he knew he had come to peace with the past. Sure, he still missed them, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to bring them back. Back in the days where he was nearly mad with despair, he would've done anything to get his hands onto a time turner, to travel into the past, and do something, anything, to prevent their deaths.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. His emerald eyes were staring into the distance, towards the sunset, as if it held the answer to all his questions. He knew it did not, but one couldn't blame him for trying.

Hermione and Ron. The Weasleys. His teachers. Dumbeldore. Remus. The Order. His lover. All gone.

Could he have saved them? No, probably not. Could he have done anything to decrease their pain? Maybe, but would it have mattered? He did not know. All he knew is that they were gone.

Looking on the bright side, many other people were gone too. The Malfoys. Wormtail. The Death Eaters. Voldemort.

His life was quiet now. Not peaceful, just quiet. Sometimes he would wonder why he was still here. Why had he been spared? Wouldn't it have been fairer for him to have been killed and the others spared?

Probably, but that was not the case. There was nothing he could do about it. He had realized that some time ago.

The sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon. The sparsely dressed man could barely make out the edge of the lake for lack of light. He knew that if he wanted to end his life right now, he could.

That was another thing he'd learned after the death of his loved ones. Even if everything seemed cold and empty, there was always something, somewhere, which could cheer him up, even for just a second. Be it children playing and laughing together without a care in the world; be it the animals in the forest, how they would sing trying to impress the other sex; be it a stupid joke, or the way the sun could warm him up no matter how cold he was.

And then his daughter had been born. She had been, and still was, gorgeous. Admittedly, it had been hard for him after her birth, being the only one to there for her, but he soon found support. He made new friends. He survived. And that really was all that mattered. He was alive.

The sun had disappeared completely. It was dark, and coldness was quickly spreading all over. One last look, trying to detect the last of the sun's rays, was met with darkness and so he turned around and went back inside.

Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of the wood in the fireplace burning merrily, his daughter curled up in her favourite chair reading.

Hearing the door close, she looked up at him with her captivating eyes – so dark that only if you looked really closely you could detect a hint of green in them that seemed to swirl around, bewitchingly.

Her long dark hair was tied into a ponytail, a stark contrast to her relatively pale skin. Her soft, melodious voice filled the room as she greeted him. He smiled as he walked towards her, and then kissed her on the head, told her that she shouldn't stay up to late and that he loved her.

As his bedroom door closed behind him, he sighed once more and started preparing for bed. 15 minutes later he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Goodnight my friends, my family and all others who have ever cared for me. Goodnight Severus and sweet dreams, my love."


End file.
